


Lighthouse Love

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Adelaide and Leela have a little time alone.RP Fic.





	Lighthouse Love

Leela had known that Adelaide disliked her but when she was given a second chance to save the girl she had taken it, when Adelaide had collapsed into her she had dragged her into the TARDIS, settling her gently on the bed, stripping away the girl’s shredded clothes. 

"Quiet... you are safe now."

Adelaide looked up at her. Leela purred softly, moving to stroke her cheek gently. Adelaide mewed softly. 

"Okay?"

"I think so...."

Adelaide murred. Leela murred and kissed her softly. Adelaide murred and kissed back softly. 

"Trust me?"

Adelaide nodded.

"Yes....I do."

Leela smiled, moving to cup and caress her breasts. Adelaide mewed wantonly but blushed.

"No...."

She mewed. 

"No?"

"It's dirty and wrong..."

"No baby... no it's not."

"Isn't it?"

"Not at all, in fact it's pretty typical for women to like other women..."

"Really?"

"Honestly..."

Adelaide mewed. 

"Okay sweetie?"

Adelaide nodded.

"Yes...I am now."

"Think you can handle a little TLC?"

"Yes."

"Tell me if you need me to back off, alright?"

"I will, I promise."

"Good girl."

Leela murred, kissing her softly. Adelaide murred softly into the kiss. Leela smiled, deepening her kiss further. Adelaide meekly let her. Leela smiled, moving to cup and caress Adelaide's breasts. Adelaide mewed. Leela purred even as she moved to gently suckle on them. Adelaide mews got louder. Leela smiled, kissing her way lower and moving to suckle softly on Adelaide's clit. Adelaide let out a shrill mewl. Leela purred and upped her pace. Adelaide began to shiver and quiver with pleasure. Leela quickly upped her pace yet again. Adelaide soon cried out and came.


End file.
